Year Dós
by King Tiberius
Summary: The first installment in the series "Free Spirit"; If Adam really was a boy would he really have a better time Degrassi and less drama? Or would he still be under Drew's shadow and stay unlucky in the love department? Read to find out!


"Year Dós"

Summary: The first installment in the series "_Free Spirit_"; If Adam really was a boy would he really have a better time Degrassi and less drama? Or would he still be under Drew's shadow and stay unlucky in the love department?

Author's Note: Adam is physically a male. His first name is not Adam, as I don't see Audra naming her child something so simplistic, but 'Adam' is his middle name, and what he & everyone goes by.

Rating: T+

- OvoxO -

"I"

.

"We can split the tickets you know."

Eli looked up and saw the other boy. Eli smirked, but pondered this suggestion, then glanced back at Sav. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Hrm, seeing as my bladder's empty and so is your water bottle." Adam retorted playfully. "Besides, what are you going to do with three tickets anyway?"

"Mm, good point. Or not...I could always sell them." Eli suggested. "That other guy Wesley tried _so _hard."

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Nah, if that guy couldn't hold his bladder for a few minutes, he deserved it." He faced Sav and grinned. "Hey Sav, is it alright if me and this kid split the tickets?"

Sav looked of them with a confused face, and them smiled. "Sure, as long as you two help me unload my truck."

Eli and Adam nodded. "No problem." "Kay." Sav opened his truck, revealing amps, guitars, and other instruments needed in a band setup. Adam rolled the sleeves to his flannel shirt up, and adjusted his beanie. "This is gonna be a great day." He murmured happily.

Eli adjusted nothing, he just stood there watching Adam, with his arms crossed. "Who are you?"

"Call me Adam. I'm a transfer student from Kingston, Canada. You are?"

"Eli Goldsworthy, transfer student from Montreal." Eli replied, taking a amp from the truck without much effort. Adam followed suit. "Well, that gives us something in common, besides our love for the holy Dead Hand."

Eli heaved the amp up and towards where Sav had designated the equipment be put. "Funny, you don't strike me as the type of person to listen to that type of music."

"Can't say the same about you." Adam snickered. "Why'd you transfer?" He asked, not paying much attention.

"My local comic book store ran out of the comics I lik- Hey, watch where your going!"

Eli warned a second too late, and Adam crashed the amp in the glossy truck's taillight. Sav head popped up, and Adam blushed embarassed.

"What was that?" Sav asked casually. Eli glanced at Adam. "Nothing much, just Adam crashing one of your amps into your car's tailights."

"_What_!"

"So, Eli says he can fix it for free, but I'm gonna have to sell the extra ticket to pay for the new taillight." Sav relayed to Adam, who nodded, still embarassed.

"That's cool. I'm still sorry about the whole thing. I caused it, I mean, and that's-" Adam rambled on. Sav waved a hand and smiled.

"Hey bro, it's alright." Sav smiled in accepting way, and Adam looked in awe at the older guy.

"Dude, your awesome!" Adam said loudly, and Holly J, who happened to be walking by, raised her eyebrow at Sav. Sav shrugged at her, and sent her a smile. She shook her head walking away, hiding a smile.

"Yah, I know, just don't go causing anymore mayhem." Sav sugggested, and Adam nodded. "Uh, one last thing, where's the 11th grade english room?"

"Oh, take a left, right, down the C stairway to the second floor, and its just down the hall."

"Kay, thanks Sav!" Adam replied and sped down the hallways of Degrassi, not wanting to be late.

When he finally entered the class, he found he had made it right on time, but most of the seats were filled. The only table with an available seat was next to Eli and some girl with short brown hair, and nice eyes. She was in the middle of a converstation with Eli when Adam sat down.

Eli sent a nod towards Adam, but continued his converstation with the girl. Adam took the hint, and pulled out his notebook. He began doodling guns and zombies, not even noticing when the girl had said something. Eli kicked him under the table.

"Huh?"

"I said your drawing looks nice." She complimented.

"Thanks," He said, and flipped the notebook's page. Eli kicked him again. Adam glared at Eli, and then turned to the girl, who was smiling patiently.

"I'm Adam Torres, pleased to meet you. You are?" He asked politely, and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Clare Edwards. Are you a tenth grader by any chance?" She asked, and Adam nodded. "Oh! I saw you in the tenth grade keyboarding class, but you look older than a tenth grader."

"Nah, I'm just taking AP English. Your in Ms. Oh's class? I didn't see you in there last time."

Clare smiled and glanced at Eli. "I came late, because I had to pick up my glasses that Eli had ran over."

Adam chuckled, giving the other boy a grin. "Yet he complains when I break a taillight"

Eli picked up the converstation, and trio began to socialize. Adam for one felt it very easy to talk to the two and crack jokes, especially Eli. He also noticed that Clare & Eli had a sort of flirting thing going on, so Adam let them have their moments. But it was good, or at least it felt good to have people that liked talking to him, despite not knowing Drew at all.

In fact, It felt great.

- OvoxO -

**Yeah so that's the first of many chapters to come. I apologize if it kinda gets boring, as I try to stick to the Degrassi storyline, but at the same time, put my little twist in there (the twist will twist deeper as the story progresses). Anyways, dont forget to review, and perhaps keep this story on watch! I am also open to crit' and I actually kinda appreaciate it, so feel free to do so. ~ Tiberius.**


End file.
